Le rouge est amour
by Kaicream
Summary: " Jamais je n'oublierais notre vœu d'éternité. " Petit one-shot. Songfic à ma manière. Si vous ne savez pas les paroles de la chanson "Le rouge est amour"...C'est très, très probable que vous ne comprenez RIEN. (C'est vrai car...J'ai testé xD)


**N/A:** Comme il est marqué dans le résumé, si vous ne savez pas les paroles de la chanson le rouge est amour, c'est très probable que vous ne comprenez rien. /Je suis désolée s'il y a des erreurs ;A; /

**Avertissement :** Peut-être des petites mentions de sexe:/

******Disclaimer :** La chanson et les personnages ne m'appartient pas. Je les fait juste souffrir.

* * *

**Le rouge est amour**

XxXxXxX

« Jamais je n'oublierais notre vœu d'éternité. »

XxXxXxX

_Sur la rive d'un lac muet, on peut retrouver un manoir, d'une couleur bleuté magistrale, qui sort pratiquement des fantaisies. À l'intérieur de ce presque-palais, on peut trouver un bel homme avec de magnifiques, longs et fins cheveux mauves, tombant en cascade sur son dos, ornés d'un ornement fait de plumes et des fleurs, portant une tenue éblouissante, toujours dans les teintes de violets, observant l'extérieur avec des yeux vides, morts._

XxXxX

Je peux faire exécuter tout comme je le veux. Je n'ai aucune limite. Pouvoir. Argent. Beauté. Immortalité. Je les ai tous. Nul ne peut m'arrêter. La royauté? Ha. Ha. Faites-moi rire. **Je** suis la royauté.

Chaque soir, je dors – si vous voyez ce que j'insinue. Eh. - avec une nouvelle demoiselle inconnue et, comme avec toute les précédentes, je la rends folle. Folle de quoi? Folle de plaisir. Folle de rage. Folle d'amour. Folle de tristesse. Peut importe. Pour moi, ce sont tous des équivalents.

Ce ciel remplit de chagrin et de douleur que j'observe à chaque nuit, chaque jour de cette grande fenêtre aux rideaux d'une teinte cramoisie lugubre dans ce manoir qu'est mon humble demeure depuis plusieurs siècles…Ce ciel…Il me ressemble, je trouve. En l'observant, je me rends compte qu'en dessous du pouvoir, du désir et de la luxure, j'ai même réussi à oublier ce qu'est l'amour…

Quel est ce sentiment? L'ai-je oublié grâce à toute la solitude que je vis dans ma forteresse sombre et vide de vie? Eh. Surement. Même avec toutes c'est jolies et ignorantes femmes qui viennent chaque soir, j'ai réussi à oublier un sentiment que l'on dit… Comment dire…Vital…? Ha. Hahahahaha. Je comprends pourquoi je l'ai oublié maintenant! **Je ne suis plus vivant**. Je suis un être que l'on peut décrire étant sans cœur. Je suis…une carcasse **animée**, vivante, marchante, **souffrante**. Froide, vide d'émotions exceptées ma souffrance qui dure depuis plus de cinq-cents ans.

Mes distantes et glaciales larmes, lentement et doucement versées par ce satané et maudit temps qui passe cruellement et péniblement profusément*, me donne un gout âcre, amer, après ce brief moment de plaisir, plaisir qui a tout de suite disparu, remplacé par l'obscurité.

La dernière femme que j'ai charmée…Elle me regarde, son magnifique visage fin empli de tristesse, comme une froide poupée...Pourquoi me scrute-t-elle ainsi? A-t-elle décelé la mélancolie que je cache ? A-t-elle découvert que le masque, d'un blanc âcre au contour doré, que je porte au visage est utilisé pour cacher mon cœur brisé au autres? A-t-elle remarqué que, mon comportement, ma personnalité, mes sourires sont enfaite une façade pour caché mon chagrin et ma douleur au monde?

Cette demoiselle, magnifique, comparée a mes ancienne 'conquêtes'…Ah…C'est une danseuse de ballet apparemment…Elle danse…pour me faire plaisir ? Essai-t-elle de faire sourire mon visage hypocrite ? De sortir un **vrai **sourire et non les faux que je donne à toutes les autres ?… Ses mouvements de ballet, si gracieusement performés, me séduise…Réussira-t-elle a comblé ma solitude? Peut-être devrais-je la gardée. La cachée chez moi. Comme ça, elle serait a moi. Personne excepté moi ne la verra, personne ne la touchera. Comme je l'ai mentionné il y a peu : Je peux faire aller tout comme je le veux. Je l'enfermerais sans problème et la gardera avec moi pour l'éternité.

Et, comme j'aspire à la misère interminablement douloureuse, cette passion que je développe pour elle est tellement forte et chaude pour changer à la fois mon sort et mon avenir. Est-ce….L'amour?...Ah…Ce sentiment…Est-ce celui que j'éprouve pour elle en se moment même? Ce sentiment, oublié il y a des siècles de cela…Cette immortalité...Ah, que je la déteste.

Même si mon sang souillé ne devrait plus, je tiens à m'endormir à l'intérieur cette terre profondément teintée par mon sang. Plutôt, ce qu'il en reste plutôt. Ce détestable liquide qui, à l'origine, avait une magnifique couleur écarlate maintenant d'une sombre teinte de noir lugubre et qui ne coulait presque plus dans mes veines. Cette immortalité m'a été donnée juste avant que je m'aie suicidé. Suicidé car j'étais tout seul. Abandonner. Je voulais mourir à cause de ma solitude. Suis-je décédé ? Non. Il a fallut que, pour une fois, quelqu'un me rendes visite juste pour pourrir encore plus cette vie déjà détériorée. Ce quelqu'un était une sorte de vampire. C'est drôle je trouve… Un vampire ! Qui aurais plus imaginer sa! HA!

XxXxX

Oh, sainte lumière! Allumer un feu ! **Éclaircissez-moi ! Sauvez-moi ! Aidez-moi ! Faites quelque chose !** Je vous en supplie…

XxXxX

Ah…Comme d'habitude, j'observe encore ce ciel garnit de chagrin. Et, encore une fois, je réalise que, moi, éternellement en dessous du pouvoir, du désir et de la luxure, croie toujours avoir oublier la signification de l'émotion appelée «amour».

La seule différence…?

Suivant ce temps long, paresseux et pénible,

Je tenais la magnifique danseuse dans mes bras.

Suivant ce temps long, paresseux et pénible,

Je la serrais de plus en plus fort dans mes bras.

Suivant ce temps long, paresseux et pénible,

Je réalisais que je n'étais plus seul. J'étais tombé amoureux.

Toujours en suivant ce temps long, paresseux et pénible,

**Jamais je n'oublierais notre vœu d'éternité.**


End file.
